


Karaoke Kamikaze

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Ian and mickey meet while singing a duo, karaoke style





	

Mickey can not believe he fell for it again. 

Every time Mandy invites him to “go out” with her, he ends up doing some stupid shit, but this time takes the cake. 

His Uber driver drops him off in front of some place downtown. It doesn’t really look like a normal bar and the name of it is “Sally’s” so there are zero clues as to what’s waiting for him inside. He sees Mandy waving him over to her group of friends that are standing on the sidewalk.

“What the hell is this place, Mandy?” He asks, really tired of her games.

“You’ll see.” She sings, face marked with her classic smirk. Mickey rolls his eyes but follows her in. 

He immediately hears the distinct noise of someone singing horribly off key. His eyes dart around the room, seeing large screens that show the man singing, lyrics rolling across the bottom.

“Oh fuck no.” He whispers. This is worse then he imagined.

“It’s a karaoke bar.” Mandy says, in some mangled form of ‘ta-da’.

“Don’t you have any hobbies besides ruining my life? It can’t still be that entertaining.”

“Oh, but brother, it is. It’s incredibly entertaining.” Mandy says, grinning at him like the evil little doll that she is. 

“Whatever. I’m not fucking singing though.” Mickey says, crossing his arms to emphasize that he’s standing his ground. 

“I’m sorry, Mickey, but that’s not your choice.” Mandy says, voice full of fake sincerity. 

“What are you talking about?” Mickey asks as he scrubs a hand down his face. Mandy’s head tilts toward the stage and Mickey slowly turns. 

He looks up just in time to here the DJ say, “Alright, everyone, who’s our next victim?” 

Mickey watches in horror as a large spotlight scans the crowd, scrolling from wall to wall before finally landing on a woman in the back. She screams and runs toward the stage. She is handed a mic and nearly drops it. She is clearly way to drunk to perform any task with finesse. 

“What song am I singing?” She squeals. 

“Womanizer by Britney Spears!” the DJ announces as the music starts. 

Mickey’s head turns back toward Mandy ominously. “I’m going to fucking kill you” he whispers, but Mandy just smiles as her eyebrows raise. 

“Aw c’mon, Mickey. It’s fun” 

“Look, I’m sorry. I know when I told you I was gay, you thought I was gonna be a flamboyant gay that’d go shopping with you and paint your nails, so that’s my bad. That's on me, but you can’t make me do this.”

Mandy just smiles and throws her arm around his shoulder, leading him toward the table that her friends grabbed at the front. 

*

An hour later and Mickey has no clue why he hasn’t left yet. He’s spent the whole time anxiously glancing around the room every time the spotlight bounces from person to person. 

Clearly he pushed his luck because this time the light stops on him. His eyes go wide and he chokes on his drink. He frantically searches from an exit, a secret hatch, anything. 

“Come on up to the stage, friend! It’s your turn!” the DJ calls. 

“Yeah, Mick! Go up there.” Mandy says mockingly, loving every second of this. Mickey shakes his head back and forth. Mandy winks at him, “Don’t worry. I got this.”

“HE WANTS A DUET!” She calls up to the DJ.

“Oh fuck you. fuck you, you bitch.” Mickey whispers harshly. 

“Ooooo, duet time.” The DJ announces. “Let’s see, who’s our Sonny to this guy’s Cher.”

Mandy giggles and Mickey flips her off. The light stops on a hot redhead who’s trying to hide behind his hand. One of the girls he’s with smiles at him and ushers him out of his seat.

Mickey, after being shoved by Mandy, reluctantly heads toward the stage. 

He gives the redhead a small smile and a nod and sees that they seem to in agreement that this whole night sucks. 

“Alright, boys, you two will be singing ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’ by Elton John.

Both boys shoot each other a look of ‘fuck that guy’ before grabbing a microphone. Mickey can feel his hands start to sweat and his face start to blush as the music begins to play.

“So, uh, you want to be Elton or Kiki?” the redhead asks.

“Who?”

“You know, the people in this duet?” 

“Look, I’m just trying to get this over with so my brain can go ahead and block it out.” Mickey says.

“Right.” the guy smirks. “I’ll go first, just follow my lead.”

The lyrics start and so does the redhead. He’s not a good singer, but he’s not too bad. Mickey sings, if you can call it that, when the redhead nods at him, hinting that it's his turn. 

Soon enough the song is over and Mickey all but runs off the stage. He can see his sister laughing and clapping her hands over her head, but he’s stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. He turns around and is suddenly face to face with the hot redhead. 

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for not leaving me high and dry up there. I know this whole thing is horrible.”

“Yeah, my sister kind of tricked me into coming, so not exactly what I wanted out of tonight.” Mickey says. 

“I mean, it wasn’t all bad, right?” the redhead says, grinning sheepishly in Mickey’s direction. “I’m Ian, by the way.”

“Mickey.” 

“Well, uh, it was nice singing with you or whatever, Mickey.” Ian says, turning to head back to his table. 

“Hey, wait.” Mickey calls. Ian turns back around. Mickey grabs his hand and starts to write on it. “My number.” He says, smiling at Ian once more before going back to Mandy’s table. 

Maybe this wasn’t the worst place he could’ve been tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Still accepting prompts at ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com


End file.
